Rowanstar (BS)
Rowanclaw is a ginger tom. History In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods :He is seen as an apprentice on patrol with Tigerstar and his mentor, Jaggedtooth. When Sasha is seen, he and his mentor both try to attack her, but Tigerstar sends them off to camp. In the Original Series Rising Storm :He is first mentioned in this book as an apprentice in the allegiances. ''A Dangerous Path :He is an apprentice under the name Rowanpaw, being mentored by the former rogue Jaggedtooth. He is also mentioned by Tigerstar at a Gathering, though not by name. The Darkest Hour :He continues to be Jaggedtooth's apprentice. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Rowanclaw is now a warrior with an apprentice, Talonpaw. Unlike the other books, it says he is a she-cat in the allegiances. Moonrise :He continues to train Talonpaw, and is still named as a she-cat in the allegiances. Dawn :He, along with his apprentice, journeys with ShadowClan to their new home by the lake. Starlight :Rowanclaw attacks Brambleclaw, after the ThunderClan warrior accidentally crosses the new scent-line. He is stopped by Tawnypelt, who says they shouldn't be fighting so soon. He sneers at her, calling her a half-Clan warrior and disloyal. Twilight :His apprentice, Talonpaw, was killed by Susan and Jacques. When Blackstar leads a patrol to take revenge, Susan and Jacques' twolegs defend them and throw things, one of which strikes Cedarheart's leg, injuring him. Brambleclaw offers help against the kittypets, and Blackstar agrees. ''Sunset :He was there when ShadowClan placed their scent markers in ThunderClan territory, and were caught by a patrol. The ShadowClan patrol had the ThunderClan patrol outnumbered, but a ThunderClan apprentice brought ThunderClan reinforcements, and fought the ShadowClan cats back. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Rowanclaw has another apprentice, Ivypaw. Dark River :It is revealed that he is Tawnypelt's mate, and therefore father of Tigerkit, Flamekit and Dawnkit. When Squirrelflight congratulates him, he pointedly tells her that he is the proud father of three Clanborn kits, a barbed jibe at ThunderClan. Outcast :When Tawnypelt leaves to go to the Mountains, he tells her that he is proud of her for going, even if the rest of her Clanmates thought what she was doing was disloyal. He also told her he would help look after their kits, while Snowbird nursed them. Eclipse :When Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Sol arrive at ShadowClan's camp, Rowanclaw is seen guarding the entrance. Long Shadows : Sunrise :It is mentioned that he went with the rest of ShadowClan to the Gathering. Plays and Stories Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He is with Russetfur and Smokefoot trying to capture two injured RiverClan cats on ShadowClan territory: Pouncetail and Otterheart. The two cats get near the ThunderClan border, where Firestar sees them and offers to take them back to his camp to be treated, but the ShadowClan patrol says that they were part of a RiverClan patrol stealing prey, so they are prisoners of ShadowClan, injured or not. Rowanclaw tells Firestar, "We'll decide how mcuh they should be punished."From page 3 of "Ultimate Leader Election:Firestar" Firestar then points out that they stepped just into ThunderClan territory, so he takes them away, and Rowanclaw and the others leave grudgingly. Family Members :'Mate':TawnypeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 22, Living as of ''Sunrise. :Sons:TigerpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21, Living as of Sunrise. ::FlamepawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21, Living as of Sunrise. :Daughter: DawnpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21, Living as of Sunrise. Tree References Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Apprentices Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters